In the 1970s, lottery games were introduced in which players could purchase tickets for which the results could instantly be determined. These games generally included a scratch-off ticket (or game piece) where a number of items were to be matched according to a predetermined winning scheme.
There are two kinds of scratch-off games, deterministic and probabilistic. An example of predetermined (or deterministic) play is a ticket having one or more covered playing areas which can be revealed by removing rub and reveal material, generally aluminum permeated latex. When the playing areas are uncovered, the information printed on the ticket completely determines whether the ticket is a winning ticket. When the tickets are printed, the sponsor predetermines the number of winners by controlling the number of winning tickets printed. The disadvantage of deterministic games is that most tickets are non-winning and, therefore, the player feels he or she has little or no control over the game.
On the other hand, an example of a probability game is a game piece having three sections, each having two covered playing areas where a winning symbol is present in only one of the playing areas in each section. To win, the winning symbols must be the only symbols revealed. The sponsor, therefore, depends upon probability distribution to control the prize allocation. Potentially, each ticket is a winner. The problem with probability games is that the game can often be "cracked" or a larger than expected number of people could be lucky. In either case, the sponsor could potentially lose money. Also, significant validation problems exist with probability games. For instance, in order to validate such tickets, the validator must know which boxes have been scratched off from a particular ticket. Probability game tickets are further subject to tampering in that a clever individual can remove the latex, discover the winning combination and, finally, replace the latex and redeem the ticket, all without the sponsor or validator ever suspecting such tampering.
A popular type of non-instant lottery game is where the player picks his or her own numbers. Such games are referred to as "player selection" games. The well-known pick 3, pick 4 and lotto jackpot games fall within this category. Pick 3 and pick 4 games require the player to choose three or four numbers, respectively, which are then matched in consecutive order to a winning number produced by the lottery operator. Other variations of these pick 3 and pick 4 games exist. The lotto jackpot game is played by picking 5 or 6 numbers ranging from 1 to about 40 or 50. The numbers may be selected at random by a computer or the player may choose his or her own numbers. No particular order of numbers is required to win. At a specified time, the lottery operator randomly chooses 5 or 6 numbers. Any player who has picked the identical numbers wins a share of the jackpot. The odds of winning a 6 number lotto game based upon numbers ranging from 1 to 50 are in excess of about 1 in 13 million.
The extremely low odds of winning 5 and 6 number lotto games leads many players to prefer the pick 3 and pick 4 variety of games. However, as they presently exist, these games are somewhat inconvenient in that the player does not instantly know whether he or she has won. Instead, the player must wait until the game sponsors choose the winning numbers. In addition, the player must then seek out the information about -winning numbers from either the television, point of sale, newspaper, or some other means. Usually, the lottery operator holds daily drawings for pick 3 and pick 4 player selection games.
Prior art deterministic scratch-off type game pieces are also known. One such game piece has a substrate and a single section where a four digit lottery number is printed. Also in that section, the player's four digit number is printed. Determination of whether the ticket is winning is made by examining a legend printed elsewhere on the substrate which indicates various prizes for different types of matches: 4 digits in exact order, 4 digits in any order, 1st and 2nd digits in exact order, 3rd and 4th digits in exact order, 1st digit only, 2nd digit only, 3rd digit only and 4th digit only. One problem with this type of game piece is that it is limited to only one playing group of digits and one matching group of digits, thereby decreasing the entertainment value of the game piece. Another problem is that there is only one matching group of digits, also decreasing the entertainment value of the game piece. Furthermore, the prize indicia are both fixed and are not associated with any particular matching group (as there is only one such group) thereby decreasing the versatility of the game piece and the player's enjoyment of the game play.
Therefore, there exists a need for a new type of instant lottery game wherein the preferable winning odds of pick 3 and pick 4 player selection games exist, yet which is fun to play as well as convenient to the player. It is highly desirable to provide a simulated player selection type game piece which is deterministic, has at least two matching groups of digits, and which provides the player with at least a feeling that he or she has some control over the game.